


猫草小鱼饼干

by sannma01



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 11:34:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20389030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sannma01/pseuds/sannma01
Summary: 其实是农村paro我知道看不出来，等下半段我写完再说把





	猫草小鱼饼干

鸣人叹息了一声，他的舌头颤抖着，喝过的酒像烈火烧灼过他的食道。带土半撑在他身上，阴茎埋在他的屁股里，动一下都会感觉到沉甸甸的分量。他眼睛迷茫，双手脱力被护额绑在一侧，只不安地问道，“怎么了……呃……”

宇智波沉默地摇了摇头，他的黑发被汗水浸湿了，脸颊被情欲烧的晕红，嗓音嘶哑，“你现在拒绝的话我还可以拔出去。”

鸣人愣住了，他定定地看着带土湿漉漉的睫毛，接着摇了摇头。屁股里很痛，他很难想象这辈子会被人按在破旧漏雨的房子里操弄，所以只半张着嘴，艰难地呼吸。带土抓住他的手，移到他自己萎靡的阴茎上，低声道，“你自己摸摸。”

鸣人的脑子像化成了一团浆糊，他不由自主合拢手指去摩擦那有些褶皱的柱体，把包皮脱开，以便能用指甲轻轻扣弄顶端的小孔。这本该是他一个人的事情。带土轻笑了一声，用手去玩弄他饱满的囊袋，他们的指甲和指腹被粘液弄得乱七八糟，鸣人哼哼了几声，他喜欢这样。

带土亲了他的嘴一口，缓慢地说，“我要动了。”

是很折磨的拉进拉出，肠道的嫩肉被熨平，妥帖地挤压。带土只插进来一半，鸣人迷迷糊糊地咬着自己的手指，他觉得好慢，“你全部插进来。”  
宇智波闭上了双眼，他把鸣人抱了起来，嘱咐他双腿夹紧。体重整个压在窄小的入口上时，轻而易举地就吞下了全部。鸣人“嗯唔”了一声，前列腺被挤压让他轻轻动着腰，甚至上下动弹以求得腺体被更多的顶撞。

带土闷哼了一声，紧接着抱紧他的腰快速地插进拔出，水花四溅，他们的体液混在一起，乳白色将体毛打湿成一撮一撮的。鸣人抱紧了男人的脖颈，感受那根强而有力的阴茎在股间疯狂地顶撞，像要把他肏到潮吹一样。他大腿根部紧绷着，每次被抬高之后便重重落回原地，带土向上顶而他在坠落，鸣人怀疑前列腺几乎被撞得变形了，因为他连眼泪都控制不住，只能借着后边的快感加快手中的撸动，“你再快一点……啊……哈，操我……”

指甲快要陷进龟头里的孔隙，透明的粘液一股股地涌了出来，鸣人终于有空隙去抹自己的脸，不外乎都是泪水。带土不介意他自己玩自己，但也不给他丝毫的喘息，后穴因为高潮痉挛着，这个男人却一样冷酷地抿着嘴唇，除了一下更比一下重的撞击。

高潮后的脱力让鸣人很难抱紧他，宇智波便让他趴跪在床上，高高翘起一个被狠狠玩弄过的屁股，稍微白一些的股间粘满了浊液，从还在收缩的穴口里流出一些白液，分不清是谁的东西。

鸣人什么都看不见，除了眼前肮脏的床铺。他微微喘息着，听凭带土随意揉捏他的臀肉，反正他从里到外都已经被肏遍了。


End file.
